


Logan The Prostitute

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Logan has a son, Logan is 26, Logan's family is really poor, M/M, Roman is 15, Roman's dad is a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Well basically the title. Logan is a 26 year old prostitute and is supposed to meet up with a guy named Mr.Prince however, it's the son that shows up at the door....





	Logan The Prostitute

Logan P.O.V

As I set down prepared to rest for the night-the telephone rang. I sat up from my bed to answer it. Obviously, it was another patient...Well I don't mean healing facility. That is to say, I fill in as a whore. Despite the fact that I detest the sentiment of men contacting me, It was the main way I could profit.

This time, it was a 32 old. It seemed like he would search for unusual things, so I assume this will improve the situation the week. Despite the fact that I'm just 26 - I'm not so much pestered.

As I get changed into my short outfit, I head past the kitchen to see my son, Virgil, scrolling through the channels on TV.

"Virgil, I'm taking off alright?" I let him know, prepared to leave.

"Really dad, another one?" Virgil murmurs.

He's not a fan of the sentiment of me getting off with other individuals yet he generally gives it a chance to slide.

It pains me to surmise that my youngster, my own child, doesn't regard me for the things I do. Therefor, getting the benefit wasn't so I could simply spend it a short time later It is to spare the family.

Gradually, I close the entryway behind me, not thinking back. I gazed on my phone to see the address. 65 Shockley path. Here I come...I thought.

* * *

 

Here I was, offering myself out once more, just to sustain Virgil. I softly thump on the entryway. I trusted it would have been quick..I don't care for the long ones.

The entryway opens to demonstrate a kid. He wore a smooth, red band with a white coat. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was a wonderful dark shade of brown.

"May I help you?"

He asks, extremely befuddled.

I knew this wasn't the individual I was searching for. He looked around 16. I don't figure he's mature enough to even ring me.

"Does Mr.Prince live here?" I question, heart dashing, "He needed an arrangement."

The young man face dropped considerably more. Does he know what's occurring? Did I simply demolish a dad-son relationship.

"Honey, Who is it?" A lady from inside says.

The kid turned behind the entryway yet I could ,in any case, feel his eyes gazing. He seemed as though he was going to close the entryway until the point when he stated, "It's a friend, be back later.."

After the entryway closes, he snatches my hand and hauls me some place. This is going to get terrible.

* * *

 

He conveyed me to a park. It was around 9:00pm so nobody was here...

I gazed at him for a couple of moments, not comprehending what to state. How would I discuss this? does he even know?

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!!" He yells, gazing directly at me.

The surge of blame surges inside me. What do I say? I feel so horrendous destroying this children association with his father.

"I'm so sad, I didn't have the foggiest idea.." My voiced trailed off. This man I haven't met yet as of now had a mother and kid so why cheat.

Gradually the youngster advanced toward a seat, were I continued to take after.

"Why would he do this to mum?"He cried, wiping tears from his face.

My heart was broken. I don't know how yet this response helped me to remember Virgil.

* * *

 

___There was Virgil, riding his bicycle down the slope. He doesn't appear to be identical by any means. He hair was darker before being swung to purple in a secondary school party. He didn't wear the enormous hoodies or eye shadow. He looked...Different.._

_All of a sudden, I heard an extensive pummel. I swung to see Virgil taking a gander at his knees. They were altogether scratched and somewhat bleeding too. At that point the shout and crying came...It wasn't to uproarious for everybody to hear yet it shattered me...Very much..._

_I got him close. I would not like to release him. It hurt me the same amount of as it hurt him._

_After that I revealed to him we would get dessert and watch his most loved motion picture. At the time it was tangled however observing him now, I wouldn't trust it. Does he still ador that movie these days?_

_Well it was my works of art. The main reason I really do like it, is when Virgil begins to melody 'Mother knows best' and instructs me to be Rapunzel. He was an exceptionally odd child, I need to state._

* * *

A similar cry, a similar old cry was leaving this outsiders mouth. He's not my youngster so what do I do? Would it be a good idea for me to embrace him?

I gradually take a seat alongside him. There was quiet for two or three seconds however I think it was required. He gazed at me with those cute,doughy eyes. He looks simply like a baby.

"See, I know this goes to a surprise..." I say, "About your dad I mean..."

He doesn't lash out at me nonetheless. Rather he just embraces me. I fondle the air stimulate my spine. It was tight however I loved that it was. It felt like an appropriate embrace. Something like your...dad...will..give you...

Has this little person not had this consideration? This may not be a genuine hug but rather It's one of the most secure ones I've had...In quite a while..

"Look...?" I say, attempting to think about his name..

"R-Roman..." He mummers. He snatches more tightly, wheezing from time to time.

"Well Roman, I'm so sad for what that revolting man of a dad did" I whispered, "I could never do that to my son..."

Roman gazes at me for a second. At that point it hits me. Virgil. Why am I doing this at that point investing energy with MY own child. In the event that I abandon him to pay lease at that point, he'll get tragic...

"We should get some Frozen yogurt and after that you go and tell your mom" I stated, grinning.

As he wipes his nose, he gives be a slight gesture. I snatch roman hand yet as we're going to leave he asks me..

"Would you be able to come and tell my mum with me?"

Indeed, my heart breaks. I can't do that, the mother with presumably murder me in the event that she saw me like...this...

"Look Roman, I know this sounds like a dick move...but you have to disclose to her yourself"

He tragically concurred and afterward we took off to go get frozen yogurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shadowlings,  
> I'm going on holiday on the 22nd and will only be back till the 28th so there will be no posts between them- Sorry. This will be the last one for a couple of days. 
> 
> I also have to say my Youtube animation got 123 views in 2 days!! Thanks so much and here's a link if you wanna see it!!:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMeq1Bxikpg


End file.
